The Tiger Hidden In The Leaves
by Celui420
Summary: Even when the ninja world appears to be peaceful, silent battles keep taking place in the shadows. Some of them are glorified, some are forgotten. However, some stories are forcefully kept in the dark. This is one such story.


(A/N: Just an idea I wanted to put out there. I decided to mingle Naruto with my favourite movie. So don't go shouting "PLAGIARISM" if you happen to know the movie I am using as a base here. Hopefully it's a good chapter and you guys will like it. I did this because I had this idea bothering me this entire time and I wanted to just put it out there. Hope you guys like it. REVIEW!)

Chapter 1

"God damn it! I told you that they will find me, it is Konoha's ANBU for crying out loud. What do you mean? I should not worry? No I don't want to relax, just get me out of this godforsaken place," a man, seemingly horrified shouted into his radio phone. He was running away from an unseen enemy, but perhaps deep within him he had realized that he could never escape that man. For the record ,no one had. Once Konoha gave that man his missions, the higher ups would just have to sit back and have a cup of tea as that man completed his mission. Be it infiltration, assassination, agent 'retrieval' ,that man did it all with 100% efficiency.

Coming back to the current situation, the 'horrified' man was running back to his settlement."These Iwa people will not shift me in time, I will have to make my move myself." As he entered his house, his eyesight suddenly blurred, due to a strong kick which connected to his face. He was thrown back a good twenty feet before he smashed onto the wall, denting it. As his eyesight returned back to normal, he saw what he dreaded the most. A man in a standard ANBU attire with a feline mask, his blonde hair talking with the wind , unrestricted and his blue eyes visible inspite of the mask. That man is here.

That man…..Konoha's Tiger is here.

"Kiba", Tiger spoke,"I never thought that you were a double agent all this time. Are not dogs supposed to be loyal? Well there seem to be a few exceptions everywhere. Coming back to business, you leaked the classified ANBU information to Iwa and now, we are losing our men all over the continent. Not only that our domestic security might be in danger, thanks to you." Tiger was calm and composed without a hint of emotion in his voice. But Kiba was neither calm nor composed. The poor fellow had nearly pissed in his pants. He never thought that he would be tracked this quickly and he had ruled out any chances of confrontation with Konoha. He had not left any trail; how did they find him this easily? He calmed himself, realizing that he could escape this situation only by diplomacy. Fighting this person was a one way ticket to you-know-where. He finally spoke, "Ti…..Tiger, before doing anything just hear me out okay. Look we have a chance here to escape that shithole called Konoha and live our life as we are supposed to. These Iwa people, they are loaded with money. Just tell them what they want to know and you are rich! As simple as that. You don't believe me? Here take a look." Kiba removed a few floorboards and revealed the entire basement to be full of Ryo notes. Kiba took a wad of notes and flung it to Tiger who deftly caught it and snuck it into his pocket. Kiba smirked, indeed diplomacy saved the day. Believing that Tiger was now willing to be with him he asked, "So? What do you think? We could be a great team and…""Kiba, thanks for the money, I appreciate it", Tiger interrupted," But my loyalty is not for sale." Realizing that his plan had now backfired, Kiba reached out for the nearest kunai, and proceeded to attack Tiger.

But, Tiger was faster. With a flock of his wrist he threw a wind chakra enhanced kunai , which cut Kiba's kunai in half and splattered the traitors brains all over.

Wiping away a few drop of blood from his mask, he started planning an escape route, he had to hurry back home.

Even though he was told that he had done enough missions in the last few years and needed rest , he hardly paid any heed to their advice, always ready for some more action. However his musings were forced to stop, when he saw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it shattering the glass window and moving towards him.

He smirked, "A lone paper bomb, come on Iwa, you can do better than that."

He caught the kunai with his fingers and defused the paper bomb with his chakra. "They thought that they could kill me with THIS….", Tiger thought, almost amused.

However the grin on his face soon disappeared as he saw a few dozen kunai, each having a paper bomb attached to it, flying towards him, "Oh crap! This is getting out of hand. Got to fly now."

Tiger shunshined out of the room and fled the place. He had hardly run a few hundred metres when a he suddenly saw a fist coming his way.

He ducked, just in time as the fist destroyed a nearby wall and took out his short sword, chopping off the man's head. Without wasting any more time, he fled the place. However this brief delay had allowed the enemy ninjas to get close in on him. "Doton: Several Rock Spikes", one of the Iwa ANBU launched a few rock spikes which Tiger just barely managed to avoid. He decided to move from defensive to offensive and initiated his "Fuuton: Wind Blade ". His short sword flared up with wind chakra, its sharpness increasing. Tiger slashed the katana at no one at particular. However the sword sliced through the air, its sharpness at the maximum, the enemies were sliced by an unseen blade. Even though the number was lessened, his pursuers were still there behind him catching up fast. "Either I have become slow , or Iwa has got too many good ninjas at the moment….OH SHIT…A BARRIER, I ACTIVATED IT ",Tiger groaned as he heard what he dreaded, "Four Flames Formation: Barrier".

Tiger found himself within four purple walls, a ninja at each corner. This was certainly not good; no one could escape this barrier, even teleportation would not help now. The commander, with a smug look on his face, taunted Tiger," Hmm….It seems you are trapped my friend. Alright, now with the formalities before I actually kill you. Konoha's ANBU! You are now Iwa's would kill you now, but why don't you join us.I assure you it would be much better. So what do you think?"

"No."

"What? Here I am giving you a chance to live but you disregard it... Seems you are hell bent on dying."

"Nope, I don't plan on dying either."

"I will be giving you a last chance. You won't change your mind?"

"Well I don't change my mind, you see. My minions do that for me", Tiger replied with a bored expression," Hey ….. that guy at the back…didn't I kill you that day, how the hell are you even alive?"

Apparently, the unfortunate jounin had recognized the ANBU and had no intention of being conscious. His body suddenly got stiff and he started hyperventilating. Unable to stand it anymore, he fainted, only one word escaping his lips," Tiger…."

The captain now realized, "Blonde hair, tiger mask, Now I get it. You are Konoha's Tiger"

Tiger face palmed, "About time you got it, douche bag "Tiger mask! You are Konoha's Tiger" Come on, you are insulting me, it is unusual for people to notice me this late."

The captain was now in a sticky situation now. They had a flee-on-sight order if they ever came across this man. But the situation was, right now, in his favor. Tiger was immobilized they could do as they wish. Konoha's greatest secrets would be revealed to them. But at the same time this man was too dangerous to be kept alive.

He made his decision, he decided to kill him,"Doton: Doryuu Dango ".

Captured within the barrier, Tiger was crushed in between two rocks which squashed him from both sides. As the rocks receded, it revealed a bloodied, mangled and grinning(?) Tiger. Tiger smiled and then poofed(!)

"Kage bunshin! ", the captain realized Suddenly the ground started shaking below them. The trees, rocks and the animals all transformed back into Tiger's shadow clone.

A good distance away, near the border, a man with the tiger mask –Yup, the real Tiger, got the experience of his now destroyed shadow clone. "Great Clone Explosion", he initiated his jutsu.

Each one of his two hundred clones present near the Iwa team exploded, wiping them away from the face of the planet.

Another assassination, just another day in the office, he took out his mission diary and updated it, "Mission 243: Infiltrate Iwa , Status: completed; Mission 244: Eliminate double agent and escape , Status: Completed ."

**#########TIGER#########**

His stay in the Earth country was supposed to be all but over.

However there was a small problem; his stomach had a terrible wound, probably caused by those rock spikes. Even with his tenant at work, he was still hard pressed. He needed medical attention at the earliest. However, not many Iwa medic nins or even civilians would help a Konoha ANBU.

Thankfully, Tiger had brought a set of civilian clothes with him. He took out a sealing scroll from one of his pockets and unsealed the contents; a simple black shirt and a pair of baggy trousers. After changing into the civilian clothes, he made a cut across his shirt at the exact same spot where his wound was. He sealed his ANBU attire and mask in the scroll and buried the scroll.

Now all he had to do was to find a settlement nearby. Possibly he could get some help nearby. There was a stream near him, it looked polluted. Ah…..There might be a village upstream, Tiger concluded. "This is good news, at least I will be okay for now, even If there are no doctors nearby."

**#########TIGER#########**

The blood loss was slowly taking its toll on Tiger. He was slowly losing confidence in his hypothesis, there was no human settlements for what seemed to be miles. He was so dead now, he could feel it. Even though he had bandaged his wound with his personal medic kit, he still had to rest for a while to heal up that wound.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH… WHERE IN THE SEVEN HEAVENS IS THIS VILLAGE? I AM GETTING MAD NOW! Wait what's that?" Tiger squinted his eyes, he could see a dilapidated house not very far away. "Thank goodness, at least I will be able to rest peacefully for some time. ", Tiger did not care if anyone lived there or not; all he wanted was a place of rest, he would be healed within no time.

The blonde was now exhausted, his last drops of energy used up in that earlier outburst. His legs weighed a ton, the house was just a few steps away…..Just a few steps…

Tiger could not hold on any longer, his legs seemed to weigh a ton. He literally fell on the door, his weight unhinging it. He was losing his battle against gravity and braced for the hard fall.

However he did not expect the ground to be this soft.

Or this fleshy.

Or this round.

"EEEEPPP, what are you doing, pervert?"Tiger heard a feminine voice, before losing consciousness.

**AND CUT…**

**(THUS THE FIRST CHAPTER ENDS, PLEASE READ AND PLEASE, THE REVIEWS WON'T INTEREST ME IF IT'S NOT SOMETHING GOOD ABOUT ME, OR ABOUT THE STORY FOR THAT MATTER; SEE HOW THAT WORKS.)**


End file.
